It's Either Her or Me: Chapter 28 and Up
by sweetmishieee310
Summary: Chapter 28 Up. The third war arises. Flay was brought back to life in the middle of the second war and Lacus is beginning to doubt Kira’s love for her. Will Flay be the obstacle that’s standing in the way of the two? Post GSD, KxL main, OC.
1. Chapter 28

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe.

**VERY IMPORTANT: My previous account has been changed to this one TEMPORARILY. The previous account (sweetmishiee310) only has 2 e's, and this one has 3 e's (sweetmishieeE310) -- note the difference. Anyway, the reason to this is becuase I have changed my email but I apparently have forgotten my email and I am still trying to figure it out. Therefore, chapter 28 and up is separated from the other stories. Please note this as this is very important. I hope it answers the question of why I have separated this chapter from the story. If I get my other account back, I will reload the future chapters in the original. So sorry for the trouble, but to read the first part, go to:**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3548805/1/ItsEitherHerorMe**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 28**

_Elena reached her office as she opened her door. She had gone out to get some fresh air and attend some of the meetings that were scheduled. After returning, she found her screen still blank. She sat down in front of her desk and called the Radiator._

_"I was just about to call," Robert said with a smile. "Everything's just about ready. We are about to begin."_

_"Good."_

_"The other fleet is almost at destination point. They will begin setup as soon as they get there. We have almost reached our destination as well."_

_"Thanks for informing me." She turned off the connection, leaving them to do their jobs._

_'It's almost checkmate, Clyne, and I so happen to be the winner.' _

* * *

**Space -- Lunar Base**

**Hellding Bridge**

_'I love you...'_ Vanessa shook her head as Vincent's words kept reappearing in her mind. She couldn't focus on her job as the CIC temporarily. Due to her past injuries, she was recommended to not fight as of now. Somehow, with the words Vincent had said, it left Vanessa speechless and she could not object to him no matter what. Vincent left, promising that he'll be fine and met up with Jeffrey at the hangars. Vanessa was now waiting for the captain's command to launch so she can inform the two pilots.

"Please launch the Hellding!" Chelsesa commanded. She had finally calmed down after her sudden outburst which had frightened everyone. They all prepared for the impact of the launch.

After launching successfully, Chelsea acknowledged Vanessa to launch the two pilots.

"Yes ma'am," she said. She turned to her controls and contacted Jeffrey first. "Jeffrey, go ahead."

_"Hey, don't pout too much,"_ Jeffrey joked before he launched. Vanessa frowned.

"This is no time to joke around! Focus, idiot!" she yelled at him. Jeffrey just chuckled as he launched out of the ship. She looked as the Pusuer took its place next to the ship as they were heading towards the object that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

She then turned to the next machine. She feared for his safety and did not want him to go out there. She also was troubled by what he had confessed to her. She felt so stupid as to not reply anything but just standing there.

"Vincent..." she said. Vincent's face appeared on her screen. She smiled sweetly at him as she nodded. "Y"ou can launch..."

Vincent looked at her, worried. She didn't look all right. She didn't look like her usual self. But then again, they were in a tense situation as of now. Why would she be so cheerful?

_"Are you okay?"_ he asked.

Vanessa looked at him, thinking that he must've realized her hesitation and reluctance. She looked away from the screen, but still facing him. Vincent waited before launching out of the ship.

"Yeah... be... careful out there..." she said slowly. "I hate not being able to do anything... with you..."

_"Fool. Don't worry. Not doing anything is when you're down on Earth. Right now you're fighting in a ship, and is injured from a previous fight. I call that doing a lot of things,"_ he scoffed. He then smiled at her gently. _"I'll be back. Just wait for me."_

Vanessa blushed a shallow shade of red as she looked back at him. The screen turned black and a few seconds later, she saw the Strangler beside the Pursuer. She stared outside, not wanting to let her eyes off the two machines. Her closest friend, and someone she cared about deeply, was going out, almost like walking to their deaths, while she was just sitting in here, unable to help outside. No matter what Vincent said, she felt completely useless.

After travelling closer to the large object, the captain asked to open the link to the two suits. Vanessa did as she was told, watching the larger screen up front.

_"Captain,"_ the two boys said. She smiled at the two and nodded her head.

"It's time for you to go onwards. Do your best, we won't be far behind, willing to help you out as a reinforcement. Take care. Don't be so reckless. Good luck."

_"Yes ma'am,"_ they both said. Vanessa watched as the screen turned black and she quickly turned her head to look outside. The two suits then sped up, disappearing from her sight. She focused on her small screen at her control center, watching the two dots moving further away from the ship. She could feel the tears filling up her eyes. She felt like the two of them were leaving her behind.

"Vanessa..." the captain said. She turned to look at the captain, not realizing the tears that are flowing slowly down her cheeks. The captain smiled at her sadly. "I'm sorry for putting you in such a position. It's not like you to cry though..."

Vanessa unconsciously reached up to her cheeks and felt it wet. "No... I'm fine. Thank you captain," she replied. She turned back to her screen, focusing on the two dots, which were still moving further away from her point on the screen.

Suddenly, she had discovered a fleet moving towards the unknown but deadly object.

"Ma'am! There's a fleet heading towards the same direction..." she said, surprised. Chelsea turned to her, hoping for more information. "It's the ZAFT forces. Fortunately, the Radiator isn't among them."

"Prepare ship for combat!"

**ZAFT Forces**

"Look, a ship. With two mobile suits... shall we pursue?" a crewmember notified the captain of the ship. The captain smiled slowly.

"They shouldn't be a nuisance. However, we should stop them from coming and further, just in case. Get two or three crews to head forward. The rest will remain on course. We have a job to finish."

"Yes sir."

Not too long after the order, three ships were chosen to take on the lone ship.

**Hellding**

"Ma'am!" Vanessa spoke out once again. "Three of the ships changed its course and are heading our way."

"I see..." Chelsea said slowly. "And where are the Strangler and Pursuer?"

"They are reaching the object at top speed."

"I guess there's no way they can help us... we're screwed," Chelsea said so calmly. Vanessa clenched her fist in frustration. She was the only person left that could have been launched out of the ship, yet she was too weak to do so. She should take the initiative right? She was confused.

_'I'll be back. Just wait for me.'_

Those words were echoing in her head. That's right. Vincent said he'd come back. If the ship was destroyed, how could he come back? She had to do this, no matter if she's disobeying the captain or not. It was for their survival. However, she waited for the right moment.

"They're reaching closer," another crew member had said to the captain.

"Ready all weapons. Aim all of them at the ships. We need to destroy all three of them."

Vanessa watched as the ships were getting closer and closer to them. However, they were also moving at top speed, so no wonder it seemed so quick. Vanessa clenched her first one more time as she then dropped her CIC equipment and ran out of the bridge, heading towards the hangars.

"Vanessa! Damn..." Chelsea cursed herself quietly. She called another crew member to take the place of Vanessa. After all, where else would she be going other than the hangars for her machines? "Open a link to the Strangler."

She waited awhile and Vincent's face appeared on the screen before her. He looked at her, confused. Chelsea did not really want to bother him during this important battle, but this was urgent and she had to let him know first thing.

"Vanessa's out of my control. She's headed for the hangars."

_"What?!"_ Vincent yelled. _"Stop her! Shouldn't you have the authority to do so?! What the hell are you doing just sitting there telling me this?!"_

"There was nothing I could do. She wishes to fight, and I have no right to stop her. I doubt she will listen to me--"

"Captain, Vanessa's going to launch," the CIC operator said.

_"For goodness... I'm going to launch!"_ Chelsea heard Vanessa's voice on another speaker from the bridge. Vincent's brows creased together.

_"I got it,"_ Vincent said coldly. He disconnected the link from the bridge. Chelsea sighed.

"Um... the Rage has launched..." the CIC operator said slowly. Chelsea nodded.

"Leave her... let her do so... Tell her I'll let her go this time... and also to be careful... I don't feel like speaking to her myself."

"Yes ma'am," he said. He did as he was told. Chelsea looked out the window, watching the Rage heading towards the three ships. Chelsea ordered the ship to go after the Rage, making sure she'll be all right.

**Rage**

Vanessa launched without the captain telling her. She launched without waiting for the confirmation. She was worried about the captain's reaction. As her screen lit up and a face appeared, it wasn't who she feared would speak to her, it was someone she did not want to speak to at all as of now. She was ready for the anger.

_"Why..."_ Vincent said in a much rather painful voice. Vanessa tried to avoid his gaze as she focused on arriving at the three ships, which were now launching out machines.

"I... don't have the time to speak right now..." she said. Vincent grew angry. Clearly, he was busy at the giant obstacle in the way, but he was somewhat distracted.

_"Neither have I, but I'm still talking. Look, go back to the ship."_

"No..." she said softly. "I feel useless. I have to get out of there!"

_"It's like you're addicted to fighting. Is that it?"_ Vincent was trying to get to her. He wanted her to feel guilty for coming out. Although this wans't the right way, he didn't know what else to do, given the pressure that has already risen.

"What..." she said, shocked at his response. She hadn't expected for him to say such cold words to her. He perfectly knew how much she loved peace. But how else can she save the ship, given the fact that it was 3 on 1?

_"You were practically upset because you were stuck in the ship, am I right?"_

"But... no that's not what I--"

_"Be careful then."_ Vincent turned the link off. Vanessa was confused. She didn't know what to do. Was Vincent really angry at her? Should she return to the ship because he's mad?

_'No... what the hell am I thinking? Forget that bastard then. If he is toying with my feelings... if he's just joking around with me, then why do I need to listen to him? I'm here to protect everyone... especially the Hellding. So what if he's angry.. he's just got to deal with it... right?'_ she thought. Her mind was going crazy, as the upcoming three ships were raging onwards, towards the single, confused mobile suit.

* * *

**Space**

**Radiator**

"How long until we reach the lunar base?" Robert asked, bored.

"Probably still a couple of hours. We're still moving at a slow rate," James answered, with the same tone.

"Well then hurry the damn ship up!" Robert yelled, annoyed with the way James is acting. Robert knew that James is loyal to the chairwoman, however, to others, he's just nothing but a hindrance.

"You heard him," James said quietly. "Speed this ship up. We need--"

"Captain!" a crew member yelled. James turned to him quickly, worried by the frightening sound that was evident in his voice. "There is a large Alliance fleet headed towards the PLANTS!"

Robert's ears perked up. Anything involving the PLANTS, he paid attention to. After all, his beloved chairwoman was residing at the place.

"Is a fleet going to defend the PLANTS?!" Robert yelled. The crew member shook his head, frightened by the sudden burst from the commander. He was afraid of him from the start anyway.

"I... I don't--"

"Then find out, you worthless junk!" He yelled as he got up and left the bridge.

"Don't mind him. You're not worthless. He's just being a bit on the crazy side right now..." the captain reassured him. The nervous crew member nodded his head, his whole body shaken from fright.

**Radiator -- Commander's Room**

Robert stormed into this room, as he quickly turned on his communication link to the chairwoman's room. He waited a few seconds before the connection was realized.

_"What's going on? Emergency?"_ Elena asked from her office, looking confused.

"There is an Alliance fleet heading towards the PLANTS. Is there a fleet ready to defend it?"

_"What?!"_ she yelled. Robert shrugged his shoulders. However, there was an interuption as the captain called from the bridge.

"What the hell do you want?!" he yelled at James. James just looked back at him, speaking without much emotion in him.

_"There is a secret force carrying nukes. The rest of the fleet are just decoys. There are too many for the forces to handle. We need to head back."_

"Damn it... Then go!" Robert turned back to the chairwoman. He noticed her horrified look upon her face. He tried his best to reassure her. "Don't worry, we're heading back. Don't think we won't win just because of this mishap. The plan will still go on. The others have gotten ahold of this situation. Once we reach near the PLANTS, I'll launch out with the Lightning. We'll stop the attack."

_"Fine."_

**Hangars Waiting Room**

Michael was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the next orders. This time, however, he was sitting there alone, without Shauna or Souta. He was definetly alone and that annoyed him. What the chairwoman had told him had made a great impact on how he thinks of Souta as of now. There was no way that Shauna could still be alive, and Michael couldn't believe that. He believed, however, that Souta made up an excuse to leave this ship because he was the coward. Michael would not forgive the way Souta had acted.

_"Michael,"_ Robert said through the screen. Michael turned and faced Robert. Michael noticed that Robert seemed a little pale and tense and wondered what happened. Surely, Michael didn't think they'd reach the relay point until much later. However, it looks like there was a change of plans.

_"We've got a change in plans. We're turning back to the PLANTS. There seems to have been a problem there. I need you to launch out with me and we will go and take down the alliances."_

"The Alliance?" Michael asked. He received a nod from the commander.

_"Yes. There seems to be a fleet that is planning to attack the PLANTS. However, we believe it is just a decoy. The others are planning a surprise attack against the PLANTS with nukes."_

"Those bastards!" Michael yelled. He was surprised at what the Alliance would come to. Sure, they were all desperate in the case of a war, however, stooping down to the level of nukes is way beyond. Michael clenched his fist as he nodded and headed towards the hangars, ready to launch and engage the Alliance.

**Bridge**

"We're nearing the Alliance. Please launch the ships immediately," James ordered.

"Yes sir."

James looked out the window into space, watching as the Lightning launched out first, followed by the Darkness afterwards. The Lightning and the Darkness both headed towards the heard of Alliance ships as the Radiator followed close behind.

"Please open the link to the Lightning _only._"

"Yes sir."

James waited awhile before Michael's face appeared on the screen in front of the captain.

"Michael... please think before you act okay? And be careful. Souta--"

_"I don't care about Souta. And I'll do whatever the commander says, captain. You're not in control of me anymore."_ He shut off the connection just like that. James brows knitted together in confusion, as he stared at the blank screen.

"Okay..." he said slowly, focusing back onto their mission now.

**Lightning**

Michael flew close behind the commander's machine, following his every order. He had just spoken to the captain coldly, but he cannot trust anyone anymore. He used to be pretty close to the captain, but now, he believed that he, too, will leave him, just like Souta.

_"Michael, are you okay?"_ the commander asked. He decided to be kind to Michael. After the chairwoman had 'brainwashed' him, he believed that it will be hard for Michael to change his mind, whether or not he meets Souta on the battlefield or not.

"Oh... yeah... I'm ready for this," Michael said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

_"All right, fly ahead. The mobile suits are being deployed by the ships. We got to defeat all of them. I'll be right behind you,"_ Robert said. Michael nodded while the communication link was severed. He focused straight ahead, flying straight towards the Alliance fleet, so the path would be clear for the nukes ships.

* * *

**Space -- Terminal**

**Eternal**

Lacus and Andrew were on the bridge dicussing about what they have encountered and what they believed was going on. Lacus hasn't seen Kira since the little argument they had, and she was worried about what he thought of her now.

"Lacus... are you all right?" Andrew asked her after her almost tenth time spacing off in their discussion. Of all the years he had known Lacus, she was never the one to space out, especially during discussions such as these. He decided to ask her.

"I'm fine, Mr. Waltfeld, thank you. This war... has been on my mind a lot." It is not her nature to lie, therefore, what she said was the truth, although not the _whole_ truth. She didn't want anyone to be bothered by her problems and so therefore, she had kept it to herself. In truth, she hasn't thought about her answer to Kira's question yet. She is definitely not looking forward to meeting up with Kira.

"I don't believe that Lacus. There's more to this"

"No, really. Thank you for your concern, but that's it. I--"

She was interupted as the door slid open, with the person she wanted to see the least right now. However, he wasn't the only one there. Athrun was right behind him, rubbing his eyes.

"Gosh Kira..." Athrun mumbled, as he made his way in front of Kira and entered the bridge. Kira trudged along slowly behind afterwards. "After waking me up, you don't have the courage to even come in here. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Had a good rest, boys?" Andrew smiled crookedly. Athrun mumbled incoherent words as Kira shrugged.

"Lacus, let's go," he said. Lacus nodded as she followed Kira. Athrun and Andrew stood next to each other, not sure of what will happen. Andrew was the one extremely confused because he had no idea what happened the previous day.

"Um..."

"Oh don't ask," Athrun said. "I'll take the place of Lacus. As you were saying?"

"You don't even know what we're talking about," Andrew said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you can begin by telling me. It isn't that hard."

**Observatory Deck**

Kira had brought Lacus to the deck he loved to stay at whenever he needed to think. The view, right now, is just the inside of the Terminal. However, he had once been underwater, when Lacus was up at space. He was in the Archangel, standing at the observatory deck, looking out into the beautiful waters. He was also in the Archangel once, looking out into space, but that time, Lacus was with him, though they just met. Now, he was in the Eternal, with Lacus by his side, but the view isn't all that great. He chuckled at the circumstances he is in now, as he turned back to Lacus, who had a confused expression splattered across her face.

"Kira?" she asked, confused as to why he would chuckle now. She didn't think he even though of chuckling because of their current situation. He stared at her in her beautiful cerulean orbs, trying to see what kind of emotions or what she had decided in her eyes. However, that prospect had failed. He looked away and turned around, his back facing Lacus.

"Have you decided?" he asked slowly, waiting for her answer. It seemed like years before she had finally answered.

"No."

Kira felt like he had been thrown into space without his helmet on. He didn't know why, probably because he had expected for Lacus to decide that she would be remaining on the ship. Suddenly, however, he felt two frail arms wrapping them around his waist, her body pressed against his back. He was surprised at Lacus' actions, but he was quick to react. He put his hands on Lacus' hands, which were around his waist.

"Kira..." she said softly into his uniform. Kira stood, listening to what she has to say. "It's not that I haven't decided. It's just I don't want to decide, given the circumstances. This is a lose-lose situation and it is difficult for me to decide. I don't want... I just... can't..."

Kira listened as she broke down sobbing. _'Damn... I made her cry...'_ he thought to himself sourly.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position..." Kira said. "But, like I said Lacus, I won't go against what you want to do. However, if you want me to be more careful on the battlefield, it will be hard for me to do so, if you're out there. The same thing as last time might happen, and as much as you don't want it to, I'm not sure what I can control. I don't want you to worry too much about me either because it will stress you out on the battlefield as well, but it's very unexpected out there. That's why I'm making you decide. Though it was probably wrong of me to do so... I'm sorry Lacus."

He closed his eyes as Lacus' hold on him tightened. He felt really secure in her arms right then, whether or not that was wrong to think.

"I don't... want you to..."

"It's going to be okay. I'll be fine, Lacus. I've survived the most dangerous battle of them all, and what might seem impossible for me to survive out of, I have done so. Please have faith in me."

"But... Kira..."

"You were worried. You were afraid I wouldn't come back this time. I know... but I'll try my best to be okay. But... you gotta be careful too, you know?" Kira said as he pulled her arms away from his waist and turned around. Lacus looked up at him, her eyes red from crying so much.

"Believe in me, and I will return the favour." He leaned down, and for what seemed like forever, their lips met for the first time ever.

**Bridge**

"So... that's what's been happening. Are you sure you're allowed to tell me?" Andrew asked after hearing the long explaination from Athrun. Instead of Andrew describing what was going on before he got there, Athrun was speaking about what has gotten into Kira and Lacus.

"Teens... tough stuff."

"Right... don't say that," Athrun said, shaking his head. "You probably have these kind of problems at times too, Mr. Waltfeld."

"Sure... so shall we talk about our battle--"

"Captain Waltfeld, sir!" Maya said from below. "I just got a notice from the Terminal. The PLANTS are heading towards _it_. The Alliance, with nukes, are heading towards the PLANTS. It is possible for hell of a battle right now."

"What?!" Andrew yelled. Athrun's face had shock written all over. The PLANTS was in danger, and the Earth was in shooting range.

_'Cagalli...'_ Athrun thought.

"Mr. Waltfeld," Athrun started. Andrew turned around and nodded at him. He knew what Athrun was thinking, and it was now or never. The final battle has truly begun.

"Maya, please inform the ship that we will be launching soon. The Archangel and Minerva should get ahold of this information as well. We are launching!"

"Yes sir!"

**Minerva Bridge**

"Commander Joule!" Aya announced, horrified. "Maya from the Eternal... said that... the battle is beginning. PLANTS is the target for the Alliance's nukes and the Earth is at shooting range. It has come out sooner than expected!"

Yzak looked at her, terrified at the news. No one was quite ready, if he did think about it. Souta and Shauna were still residing at the infirmaries. However, Shauna was able to move around and pilot a mobile suit now. The crew members hadn't gotten too much rest, and he was afraid of the outcomes.

"I see... inform the ship. Let Souta and Shauna know that they have to transfer to the Archangel. We have to be prepared!" Yzak ordered. He didn't think this would be as soon as it was already. However, he couldn't do anything about it. It was war, after all.

**Infirmary**

_"Souta, Shauna, please transfer to the Archangel. We're going to have to launch. _It _has begun... sooner than we've expected."_

Souta and Shauna paused their talking and catching up when Aya's voice had sounded through their speakers. Souta jumped up as Shauna sat up and put on her ZAFT uniform over her infirmary clothes. She quickly ran after Souta, towards the exit of the ship, to board the Archangel, ready for battle. Although Shauna was not fully healed, she would be able to handle this situation. Bandages were still wrapped around her forehead, but she had a feeling it was quite healed already.

**Archangel Bridge**

"Captain!" Miriallia cried out all of a sudden. Murrue and Mwu turned to her, worried by her sudden cry. "Maya... from the Eternal... informed me that... we're going to have to launch. _It_ has finally begun."

"No... not this soon!" Mwu cried. He turned towards the door of the bridge, ready to head out. Just before he left, he reminded Murrue to be careful.

"You too... Miriallia, please inform the ship. We're going to launch as soon as Souta and Shauna gets here."

"They've arrived, ma'am," Flay said from another station. "They're heading towards the hangars."

"Thank you Flay. You should be going as well."

"Yes ma'am," she said as she got up from her seat, leaving the bridge.

"Launch this ship as soon as you're ready!"

**Terminal - Three Ships**

"Eternal--" "Minerva--" "Archangel--"

"Launch!" Murrue, Yzak, and Andrew ordered all at the same time, as the gates of the Terminal opened, with the three legendary ships flying out, towards the midst of the battle.

**Eternal Bridge**

Lacus had entered the bridge before launch, the previous events replaying in her mind. She was surprised at Kira's sudden act, but was happy at the same time. However, now she had to focus on battle, and later on, decide whether or not she has to launch.

"Maya, please launch all ships," Lacus said.

"Yes, ma'am." She contacted the Freedom and Justice, making sure both of them are ready for launch. Then, on her command, the two suits launched.

"Meteors, launch," Maya reported. The meteors launched from the Eternal, both attaching onto the Justice and the Freedom.

After a few seconds, Kira and Athrun's face appeared on the screen of the Eternal. Andrew stared ahead as Lacus repeated the orders.

"You two know what to do? We've discussed this with the Archangel and the Minerva. We have been divided. Once reached upon the destination, since plans are changed, we are going to head for the nukes, stopping the Alliance. The Archangel, along with the Endanger, Flay's Zaku, and the Akatsuki, will help us as well. The rest, the Minerva and its forces, along with the Blaster and Fortress, would be headed for the ZAFT forces. Any questions?"

_"No. We're going to be headed towards the nukes,"_ Athrun confirmed.

"That's correct. We'll stop the Alliance first, then the Archangel and us split. We will be heading towards that monstrous machine of ZAFT while the Archangel and her crew will be headed for the Alliance."

_"Got it, Lacus," _Kira ended.

"Be careful you two... please..." she said softly. The two smiled at her and nodded, turning off their direct communication links.

"Please, we will head for the other side of the PLANTS, threatened by the nukes," Lacus ordered.

**Minerva Bridge**

After launching, Yzak waited awhile before alerting Aya to launch the mobile suits. As the Endanger, Destiny, and the two Zakus launched, Yzak listened to Lacus' broadcast to the Freedom and Justice.

"All right, the four of you... you heard what she had said. I'm not going to repeat it." Yzak had spoken once the four of them had appeared on the screen. "And if need be, I'll launch and help out the Minerva. Got it?" he asked.

The four nodded their heads. "Wait Shiho..." Yzak started, embarassed by the many faces looking at him. "Be careful."

_"I will."_ The four of them then turned off their direct communication links. Yzak's mind could not be kept at ease. As Shiho was out there fighting, there was a bigger chance that she will be hit. Yzak then watched as the Endanger left the Minerva's side, headed towards the Archangel.

**Archangel Bridge**

"Miriallia. Launch the machines," Murrue said, as they had launched out of the Terminal. The three ships were currenly heading towards the same direction. She has already noticed that the Eternal and Minerva had already deployed their mobile suits. Her ship was the last one to do so.

"Yes ma'am."

As she watched Miriallia confirm the launches, the mobile suits launched out one by one; Blaster, Fortress, Akatsuki, and the pink Zaku. As they launched, Murrue heard Lacus' broadcast to the Freedom and Justice. She was sure that she let everyone hear it, however, it had ended after her explaination. As soon as the four face appeared on screen, she began to speak.

"You heard her, understand what's going on?" she asked. The four nodded their heads.

_"Souta and I will enage ZAFT forces? Are you sure...?" _Shauna asked, not certain of herself.

"Yes. The question is, are _you_ sure?" Murrue asked, worried about the young girl.

_"No.. I'm fine with it. We'll help out the Minerva. Thank you, Captain."_

"Thank... you...?" she asked confused. "Well anyway, Mwu, Flay... the Endanger will join the two of you. And that's it. Let's go!"

The four had disconnected the connection, while the Fortress and Blaster left the Archangel's side, headed for the Minerva. She watched as the Endanger came from the Minerva, taking its place next to the pink Zaku, shortly behind the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Space -- Near the PLANTS**

**Battlefield**

The Lightning and Darkness headed for the Alliance. As mobile suits were deplored, the Lightning and Darkness used their abilities to wipe them out. It wasn't too hard, given the status of them. However, the part of getting past them was the question.

The Lightning decided to take down the ship, helping the Radiator. It would take awhile to take down this many ships, but with this abilities, he was sure he'd be able to do so. There were also the whole ZAFT forces that were finally away from the PLANTS. As soon as he got through this with the Radiator and Darkness, the sooner he can destroy the ones holding the deadly weapon, which gave a bigger threat than this.

He slipped past the machines, along with the Darkness, taking some of them down in the mean time. However, he didn't destroy each and every one. There were too many just for the two of them. That was why they left it for the ZAFT forces who were behind them. The three flew towards the other side of PLANTS, as fast as they could. The Lightning watched as the Darkness actually surpassed the speed of the Lightning.

_'What...?'_ Michael thought to himself, surprised at what he saw. _'But... I thought the Lightning was... already very fast...'_

He didn't have time to think about things like these. It was now or never. Either protect the PLANTs, or watch it explode in domino effect. He picked the first choice, as he flew as quick as he can towards the PLANTS. As the Radiator, Lightning, and Darkness placed themselves in front of the PLANTS, they could see a whole bunch of Alliance members heading straight towards them.

"It's larger than it looks..." Robert said though the communication link. Michael just nodded, whether or not Robert saw him or not.

"We can't let _any_ of them reach the PLANTs. We can do this!" Robert yelled through the link. Michael replied with a yes while the Radiator began loading its weapons. Michael brought out his many beams and aimed it at all the mobile suits and ships. The same happened for the Darkness. However, there was a sinking feeling in Michael. For some reason, he thought that there was no way only the three of them can take down the whole Alliance.

After what seemed like forever, they had finally locked onto their targets and fired at the view in front of them. As soon as the smoke and debris had cleared, it looked like nothing had changed.

"Damn it!" Michael heard Robert yell from his machine. The Darkness then flew forward at top speed, using his beams and destroying each mobile suit in his way. Michael didn't know what to do. He stood in position as he kept on firing his beams at the mobile suits. The Radiator used its many weapons and fired at what seemed like thousands of ships. Of course, there were not that many, but it did seem that way.

"There's no way we can do this alone!" Michael heard James cry out. He then heard Robert counter back, calling him a wimp. The battle raged on. All of a sudden, Michael heard beeping coming from his machine as he turned around, noticing a few machines getting closer to the PLANTs, with the nukes detached. He was sure the others had seen it too. Michael could almost hear Robert's cry of disbelief and anger before multiple beams had disrupted the attack. After the clearing of debris, it turned out that the PLANTS was still in one piece.

Michael looked towards the direction of the beams, as the Freedom, Justice, and Eternal came into view.

_'Thank... goodness...'_ Michael thought to himself.

**Eternal**

"We've made it in time, Lacus," Andrew said as he sighed a huge relief. Lacus relaxed just a little bit. The meteors of the Justice and Freedom had done their job. She watched as the two suits headed towards similar positions of the ZAFT forces. Just like them, they began shooting down the nukes. It looked much easier with the meteors attached than with only two machines and a ship. The Eternal took its side near the Radiator, helping them destroy the ships carrying the nukes. Big explosions got off all around the battlefield, probably due to the nukes.

At first, Lacus felt uneasy helping ZAFT, especially with Robert on that side. However, the PLANTS was her home, and she would do anything to protect it from being destroyed again.

One by one, the number of nukes and the Alliance had decreased. The Radiator and its two mobile suits were doing its best in protecting the PLANTS. The Eternal and her two suits as well. However, Lacus couldn't help but wonder what would happen after the nukes were destroyed.

However, before thinking about anything else, an alarm sounded in the Eternal.

"Captain! Ms. Lacus! Over there!" a crew man yelled. They both looked towards the distance as a lone ship started making its way, with four to five mobile suits, carrying larger nukes than they had ever seen.

"What... the hell... is that?!" Andrew said, astonished. Lacus stared, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe the size of that thing.

**Freedom**

_"Kira!"_ Athrun cried. They both had the alert going off in their machines. Kira turned and headed straight for the crew. They were getting closer and closer to the PLANTs. Kira had no choice but to leave the place.

"I'll take care of this Athrun."

Kira flew his machine as quick as he can. The nukes were large, larger than he has ever seen. If even one touches it, the whole galaxy might explode. But then again, that's an extreme exaggeration. He aimed all his beams, as well as meteor beams, at the crew and fired. He was so close to hitting the PLANTs, as an explosion arose, the debris covering everything, even that part of the PLANTs, as well as the Freedom.

**Eternal & Justice**

Lacus watched from the Eternal, as her body was overwhelmed with fright. Athrun, from the Justice, couldn't bear to move. Lacus asked Maya to check the Freedom's signal. All she got in response was a sad shake of her head. Lacus waited, hoping that that missing signal was just an error, and that the Freedom was actually there.

After awhile, the debris had lessened by there was still no sign of the Freedom.

"Kira... you promised... Kira!" she cried out, unable to wait any longer, letting out all her frustrations.

* * *

**Space -- Monstrous Machine**

**Battlefield**

Vanessa flew the Rage towards the machines, who were now deploying their machines. She headed to each machine, cutting them in half and moving onto the next. She moved quickly and it surprised her that these ZAFT soldiers were so easy to destroy. However, soon the mobile suits were multiplying, making it harder for only Vanessa to handle. She wasn't the best pilot on the Hellding, she had to admit, but she thought that she wasn't too bad.

She looked towards the Hellding, which was cornered three to one. She didn't know what to do. The numbers were overwhelming, no matter how strong the Hellding and its pilots are. Although the ship and her mobile suits was the strongest in the Alliance, if they are too much outnumbered, then they won't be able to handle it for long.

Vanessa was tired. She's losing her strength and more machines are gathering up together, aiming for the one mobile suit. The Hellding was dealing with the three ZAFT ships, getting damaged slowly because of it. Vanessa had heard from the captain that it doesn't matter what happens to the Hellding, what matters is that machine being destroyed. But she could not just let that happen. She was starting to tire and could not fire back anymore but just dodge. Alerts were going off all over her mobile suit one after another. As she dodged around, a mobile suit appeared right in front of her, its rifle aimed right at the cockpit. She didn't think she had enough time to dodge as she watched the rifle power up.

**Strangler & Pursuer**

"Vince!" Jeffrey cried out. "What the hell are you doing, just staying here?! Go and help them out. I will take care of this."

"We're outnumbered. You think I will leave you here?!" Vincent was frustrated. Vanessa did not go back in the ship. But then again, the ship wasn't the safest place as of now. He looked back at the Hellding and Rage, watching as more mobile suits were being deployed. He hesitated as to whether to return or continue to move with Jeffrey.

"Get out of here. If you want to save Vanessa, get the hell away from here now!" Jeffrey said, yelling coldly at him. Vincent had not heard Jeffrey speak like that in such a long time. It was strange, and frightened him just a little. He decided to listen to him and promised that he would come back. He headed straight towards the Hellding and Rage, along with the three ships.

As he was flying towards the Rage, he was glad at how she kept up with the blocks. He knew she was tired and that was why she wasn't countering back. He didn't blame her, but as what he saw next, it terrified him as never before, as he stepped on the pedal of the mobile suit, speeding up his mobile suit as fast as he could towards the Rage.

"Vanessa!" he cried out angrily, determined to save the girl no matter what happens. However, he knew he couldn't make it as the beam shot out the rifle, heading straight for the cockpit. There was no way he could stop that beam.

"Damn it to hell!" he yelled in anger, still flying towards her, no matter if he could save her or not. If she were to die right there, he would die along with her. He knew he couldn't live without her, and would end his life if she was gone.

All of a sudden, another beam shot straight in front of the Rage, blocking and neutralizing the beam shot by the other mobile suit. This gave Vincent a chance as he changed courses and pulled out his beam, stabbing it right into the cockpit and pulling it back out.

"Bastard... die!"

The mobile suit exploded as he dragged the Rage away. He wondered why Vanessa hadn't done anything. After moving away, both Vanessa and Vincent looked towards the direction of the beam, as the Minerva appeared in the distance, the Destiny the owner of the beam.

* * *

**A/N:** The battle has begun and the battle may or may not be a few more chapters. I am not quite sure how long it will last, because I do not know how long the length of the chapters will be. Therefore, I will have to type it out to see. As of this, I'm stopping it here beceause this chapter is getting way too long.

**VERY IMPORTANT: My previous account has been changed to this one TEMPORARILY. The previous account (sweetmishiee310) only has 2 e's, and this one has 3 e's (sweetmishieeE310) -- note the difference. Anyway, the reason to this is becuase I have changed my email but I apparently have forgotten my email and I am still trying to figure it out. Therefore, chapter 28 and up is separated from the other stories. Please note this as this is very important. I hope it answers the question of why I have separated this chapter from the story. If I get my other account back, I will reload the future chapters in the original. So sorry for the trouble, but to read the first part, go to:**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3548805/1/ItsEitherHerorMe**

**Thank you!**

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 29

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything related or have to do with GS/D. Only thing I do own is this plot and the characters that are not in GS/D. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary**: Flay was brought back to life by scientists in the middle of the second war. No one knew about this until it was over and Chairman Durandal was gone. Lacus finds out that Kira is slowly opening up to her and she is happy for it. But what happens when Kira suddenly meets Flay? Will he fall for Flay again and leave Lacus, or will he realize that the one who he loves is truly Lacus? And on top of all this madness, the third war arises. **KiraxLacus** Rated T to be safe.

**VERY IMPORTANT:**** My previous account has been changed to this one PERMANENTLY. The previous account (sweetmishiee310) only has 2 e's, and this one has 3 e's (sweetmishieeE310) - note the difference. Anyway, the reason to this is becuase I have changed my email but I apparently have forgotten my email and I am still trying to figure it out. Therefore, chapter 28 and up is separated from the other stories. Please note this as this is very important. I hope it answers the question of why I have separated this chapter from the story. If I get my other account back, I will reload the future chapters in the original. So sorry for the trouble, but to read the first part, go to:**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3548805/1/ItsEitherHerorMe**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**It's Either Her or Me**

**Chapter 29**

_All of a sudden, another beam shot straight in front of the Rage, blocking and neutralizing the beam shot by the other mobile suit. This gave Vincent a chance as he changed courses and pulled out his beam, stabbing it right into the cockpit and pulling it back out._

_"Bastard... die!"_

_The mobile suit exploded as he dragged the Rage away. He wondered why Vanessa hadn't done anything. After moving away, both Vanessa and Vincent looked towards the direction of the beam, as the Minerva appeared in the distance, the Destiny the owner of the beam._

_

* * *

_

**Space – Near the PLANTS**

**Lightning**

'_I never thought I'd be so glad to see the enemy, out of all people,'_ Michael thought as he felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder. However, what came moments after was something he did not know what to feel. He noticed the new ship equipped with massive nukes, the largest he's ever seen. He had never imagined he would ever get to witness those kind of nukes. He also watched the scene unfold as the Strike Freedom went towards the massive weapon of destruction and destroyed it. As the debris and the cloud of smoke was slowly lightening up, there was still no sign of the Freedom. His emotions were all over the place.

"_Suzuki, don't just stand there. It's a good thing the Freedom sacrificed himself. We have one less person to worry about. The Ultimate Coordinator is finally wiped off the face of the planet,"_ Robert had said through the communication link.

Michael acknowledged the commander and carried on destroying the rest of the nukes still coming there way. It seemed like this sea of nukes were neverending.

**Eternal**

Lacus sat there, still shaking her head in disbelief. Though it was still too early to think of anything, she was getting impatient. The combination of Kira in that smoke and the response from Maya was not helping her emotions.

"Lacus, we can't do nothing, we have to continue with this battle. I'm sorry," Andrew spoke up and interrupted Lacus' thoughts.

"Yes Mr. Waltfeld, I'm sorry for my carelessness," Lacus spoke softly. Andrew nodded and felt so bad for the pink-haired princess. He didn't want to do this to her but he could not risk the rest of the ship's life at this critical moment.

**Justice**

'_Kira!'_ Athrun screamed in his head. He couldn't believe what he saw. But he knew that he could not just stand there and do nothing, he had to move on. The PLANTS were in danger and he could not risk his homeland no matter how badly he hated the place now.

Off to the distance, coming from the opposite side, was another lone ship with four to five mobile suits carrying the same size nukes coming towards the PLANTS.

"Oh my… Are you _kidding_ me?" Athrun screamed into his mobile suit.

"_Athrun,"_ Lacus said through the communication link.

"Yeah, I see them. Damn it…" he quickly flew off towards the massive weapon of destruction with the Eternal following closely behind him.

"_Wait! Don't do the same thing… as…"_ Lacus hesitated.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

**Archangel**

Murrue watched the scene unfold as Kira disappeared and there was no sign of him. She also watched as the other lone ship equipped with the huge weapon slowly appearing towards the PLANTS.

"Follow the Eternal, we must destroy that thing. Make sure nothing else is destroyed and lost," she commanded. She contacted the mobile suits and told them the plan.

**Pink Zaku**

Flay couldn't believe her eyes. The explosion kept replaying in her mind as Kira never emerged from it. She was on the verge of crying but shook it off as she couldn't lose hope. The smoke has not cleared completely yet so she shouldn't jump to conclusions. Soon after, Murrue's voice was heard in her suit.

"_Flay, we are following the Eternal and Athrun. They need our help, don't let your guard down just yet, still have hope."_

"Yes, captain."

**Akatsuki**

"Kira… you are so reckless, kid…" Mwu said quietly. He couldn't believe Kira, after a few minutes, still had not emerged from the big smoke. But he still had hope. After all, the Ultimate Coordinator cannot just fall like that so easily.

"_Mwu, we're following them. They need as many help as they can. Don't let your guard down,"_ Murrue said. Mwu nodded and headed with Flay towards the Eternal and the Infinite Justice.

* * *

**Space – Monstrous Machine**

**Battlefield**

Vanessa couldn't believe her eyes as the beam did not hit her and the Strangler dragged her away from the exploding mobile suit.

"Vanessa, what the hell were you thinking!" Vincent yelled after staring at the Destiny for awhile. The Destiny, Blaster, and Fortress flew towards the battlefield and disabled all the mobile suits as the Minerva emerged from the distance.

"I'm… sorry Vince… I thought it was over… and…" Vanessa stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. Get your act together if you want to stay on the battlefield," he said as he quickly took off after the Pursuer.

"Vince…" she said quietly.

**Pursuer**

'_Vanessa, you'll be okay, Vince should be there by now,'_ he said as he continued heading towards the massive structure. He saw, in the distance, what seemed like the rest of the ZAFT forces as he slowly prepared himself for the intense battle coming up.

He noticed the ZAFT ships deploy the mobile suits.

'_Wow… one on hundreds… well I'm screwed,'_ Jeffrey joked to himself. He tried to lighten the mood and it didn't really work that well. He stopped, waiting for the hundreds of mobile suits flying towards him. He took out his rifle and began shooting all of them one by one. But there were too many of them and he couldn't take down all of them as they slowly caught up to him. All around him, there were mobile suits with sabers and rifles and he couldn't keep up anymore. His signals were blaring inside his cockpit. Just when he thought it was over for him, he noticed the mobile suits next to him disabled. He turned around and saw the Strangler coming from the distance, rifle in hand.

"_I told you I'd come back,"_ Vincent chuckled. _"Let's do this buddy!"_ Jeffrey sighed a huge relief and smiled.

"Thanks Vince," he smiled.

**Hellding**

"Captain, the Minerva and her mobile suits! The ZAFT forces are diminishing, ma'am," one of the crewmen said.

"Connect to the three mobile suits please," Chelsea commanded.

"Yes ma'am," the crewman responded.

She waited until she saw the three pilots' faces on the screen.

"I got notification from the Alliance. There will be a lot more joining us, we won't be alone. As for the Minerva and her crew, don't lay a finger on them unless it's absolutely necessary."

"_Yes captain," _the three pilots said in unison. She disconnected the connection and slowly destroyed the three ZAFT ships and their forces, the Minerva on their side. The two ships and their mobile suits then headed towards the huge ZAFT forces closer to the massive machine to help out the Strangler and Pursuer.

**Closer to the Monstrous Machine**

Vincent and Jeffrey were slowly getting engulfed by the sea of mobile suits. Just when they thought they were going to perish, in came the Rage and Vincent smiled. The Destiny, Blaster, and Fortress were behind her not too far off, with the Minerva and Hellding side by side, destroying the mobile suits.

"Vince, Jeff, thank goodness you guys are holding it up," Vanessa said through the link. She heard Vincent and Jeffrey chuckle as the three of them helped each other vaporize the ZAFT mobile suits.

The Minerva and her three suits headed towards the ZAFT ships to slowly bring down the suits. Their mission was to keep the ZAFT forces busy while waiting for the Eternal, Freedom, and Justice as they destroy the machine. From the size of the thing, they can tell that it can reach Earth and wipe the whole planet away.

"This is crazy," Shauna said through the link. Shinn and Souta nodded along, looking at the massive machine as they were fighting off the ZAFT forces. They were definitely outnumbered, and they didn't know if they can keep this up. They were slowly being engulfed in the large amount of mobile suits as they tried to get rid of the ships.

Off to the distance, however, Shinn noticed the Alliance. He shook his head as now, they have to destroy both the Alliance and the ZAFT forces. Thankfully, they weren't seen carrying nukes. It wasn't such a good idea, given that nukes would be great to destroy that machine.

"It's too bad, no nukes," Shinn scoffed. Souta was shocked at what Shinn uttered.

"Are you kidding me? You _must_ be kidding me right?" he said.

"Well how else is that thing going to be destroyed. Do you know anything about it? At all? You guys were with the ZAFT forces longer than I was, you must know _something_."

"No… we didn't really know that there was going to be a weapon that huge. We just know that there was going to be something to destroy the Naturals. I mean, to carry out the Destiny plan, Naturals aren't supposed to exist," Shauna spoke up. Shinn growled.

"Well, I wish us good luck destroying that thing," Shinn sighed. "Let's get rid of these pesky people."

**Minerva**

Yzak didn't really like siding with the Naturals. He never really worked with Naturals. Then again, in the previous wars, it was the Naturals who didn't like them.

"Captain," Aya spoke up. "The Hellding requesting for a link."

"Patch it through," Wilbur said. He waited until the crew of the Hellding appeared on the screen in front of them.

"_Captain, Commander," she acknowledged. "I don't want to be against each other. So here's the deal. We won't lay a hand on you if you don't touch us."_

The captain looked at Yzak as he gave a nod to the captain.

"Very well, but if you break this, we _will_ not hesitate to destroy you. Understood?" Wilbur had agreed. He noticed the commander nod her head and severed the link.

"Well… at least we have one ship we don't have to worry about. I guess that's good, since they're going to be focusing on the ZAFT forces and that machine to protect their homeland anyway," Wilbur said.

"Right… let's do this, guys! This better be the last battle we'll ever have to fight," Yzak ended off as they headed towards the center of the battlefield once more.

* * *

**Space – Near the PLANTS**

**Eternal**

Lacus still could not accept reality. _'Kira promised'_ was all that echoed in her head. She couldn't completely focus on the battle. She knew that they were lacking in numbers and she needed to get out into the Hope gundam.

"Mr. Waltfeld," Lacus began. Andrew just shook his head. Lacus frowned.

"But I didn't even get to say anything," she said. Andrew continued shaking his head.

"No, I know what you're going to say, and I won't allow you to go, not with your mind not focused on the battle. You're going to get yourself killed out there. You're going to be reckless. I don't mean to say these kind of things to you, especially you Lacus, but your mind is muddled right now. You need to stay in here, where I can protect you."

"They need somebody else out there. The numbers are just too huge," Lacus protested. Andrew, this time, could not give in to her, no matter what. Even if she was someone so important, he cannot listen to her this time.

"I cannot let you. I simply cannot say yes," he said solemnly. Lacus sighed.

"Then I'm sorry, but I'm going to go out," she said as she got up from her seat and headed towards the door.

"Lacus!" he said sternly. He hated to do this but he had no other choice. He could not let her disobey. But Lacus, surprisingly, ignored his stern voice and headed out of the bridge. Andrew sighed and he got up and went after her.

"Dacosta, make sure everything's all right. You're in command until I get back," he said. He left the bridge, in pursuit of Lacus. He saw her floating down the corridor towards the hangars. He quickly pushed off the wall and floated next to her.

"If you're going out, I'm going out. We need somebody to protect you. Athrun's preoccupied." Lacus just nodded at his comment and smiled. Andrew could not resist her smile and returned the simple gesture. The two then headed towards the hangars together.

**Lightning**

As much as he did not like the sound of the idea, he was fighting alongside Lacus Clyne. He hated that thought. He was definitely disobeying the chairwoman here, but he had no other choice. To protect his chairwoman, he had to side with Lacus. Otherwise, they're in danger. He watched as the legendary ships went towards the massive nuke as Robert and him continued to destroy the nukes coming their way.

"_Michael, go after them and see that the Eternal and her crew is destroyed,"_ Robert said through a link. Michael was shocked at his request.

"But… sir…"

"_Are you disobeying me?"_ he yelled as his voice blared through Michael's cockpit.

"You can't do this alone, commander! And plus, we need all the help we can get," Michael protested.

"_We will _never_ accept help from the enemy. Especially traitors. Got that Suzuki? Now go destroy them!_" he said coldly. Michael shivered as he nodded and changed courses, straight for the Eternal.

'_Damn it…'_ he said. He saw that two suits were deployed from the Eternal.

'_The Hope gundam…Clyne, you disappoint me. You're going down first,'_ he thought harshly. He took out his rifle in hand, and reluctantly but certain that he wanted to destroy Lacus Clyne, headed towards them.

**Justice**

Athrun was flying full speed towards the Alliance until two new signals were detected. He turned around and noticed the Hope and a Murusame come out of the Eternal.

'_Lacus!'_ he thought. He couldn't believe what he saw. Lacus launched out, and he did not know in advance? And Andrew as well. What in hell was going on? He turned back and stopped in front of the two.

"What the hell are you doing Lacus?" he said as he opened a link to both of them. Lacus and Andrew's face appeared on his screen.

"_Athrun, I'm sorry for not informing you earlier, but under these circumstances, I feel as if I must come out and help you out. There are too many, and that thing is huge. I don't want you to disappear either…" _she said sadly. Athrun shook his head.

"Mr. Waltfeld! Explain," Athrun commanded. Andrew just shrugged.

"_Trust me, I tried. Now turn around, we got to destroy those things, or else the PLANTS is a goner for sure,_" he said as he flew in front of the two and headed towards the nukes. Athrun followed closely behind, with Lacus trailing the two. Not too long after, her machine blared as there was a new signal coming her away.

**Hope vs. Lightning**

'_What? The Lightning..?'_ she enough, the Lightning was gaining up to her, rifle in hand, ready to shoot her down.

She turned around and took out a rifle herself. She aimed it at the Lightning but did not shoot, waiting for him to attack first. After all, she did not want to be the one starting a fight.

Michael looked at her and became extremely angry. How could a peacemaker be in a mobile suit? That is definitely going against everything she stood for. He clenched his fists on his controls as he began firing at the Hope. He watched as she dodged most of them, getting hit a few times. He smiled.

'_Not too good in combat, this should be easy as long as nobody interferes,'_ he thought. He saw the Justice and Murusame go further towards the nukes and began taking their rifles out. He thought that they would be preoccupied and Lacus will be all his. He looked towards the ships as they were heading towards the nukes as well.

He got closer to her and put away his rifle and took out his saber, while dodging each of Lacus' attacks cleanly. He smirked and went for her cockpit, ready to stab it in, when the Hope suddenly flew up in the air with immense speed. He looked up and saw Lacus aim down and was about to shoot down his right arm. He dodged it and became angry.

'_What the hell…'_ he said. _'That suit is damn fast.'_ He got really angry and then did the same thing again, as he stepped on the pedal to increase his speed. Lacus dodged again and took aim but then the Lightning disappeared. Just when she was about to turn around, she sensed the Lightning behind her as her alarms went off. She couldn't dodge this one.

"No…" she thought to herself. "He's… too fast…"

Michael smirked as he got his saber in hand and aimed the tip at the Hope's cockpit. "Goodbye Lacus Clyne, good riddance," he said as he moved towards the cockpit with his saber.

* * *

**Space – Monstrous Machine**

**Destiny**

Shinn left Shauna and Souta to deal with the ZAFT forces while he flew off towards the Earth Alliance. He then remembered the terrifying scene with Luna and her Impulse destroyed by the nukes. By doing so, his anger once again got the best of him as he turned into seed mode.

'_Luna, this is for you. I'm fighting for you, fighting for the peace you so desperately want. Except, you can't see it anymore… why...'_ he thought with mixed emotions. He took out his saber and disabled every mobile suit in his way, repeating the words 'this is for Luna' every time. He missed her dearly. He missed her caring yet crazy personality. He missed how she would always show up by his side whenever he needed somebody. But now that red hair is never going to appear in front of him again. Tears unconsciously rolled down his cheeks as he took down the mobile suits.

"_One less legendary mobile suit to deal with, perhaps another one?"_ he heard throughout his cockpit. He turned around and noticed another suit right behind him.

"What the hell… why didn't I notice him?" he was shocked but he did not want to die just yet. Sure he would like to see Luna on the other side, but for now, he needed to fulfill her final wish – peace. As the Alliance was about to stab the Destiny in the cockpit, Shinn's reflexes were quick as he sliced off the hand. He sensed the fear coming from the pilot as he opened his communication link.

"_Nobody_ talks about Luna that way, you bastard," he said coldly. He stabbed his saber into the enemy's cockpit and pulled it out. He flew off, watching the mobile suit explode, with the pilot screaming, or so he heard.

**Fortress and Blaster**

Shauna and Souta did not really want to help out the Alliance by killing off their enemies. But they couldn't help out the ZAFT forces. They were here to protect that _thing_.

"Where are the rest of them? Aren't they supposed to show up right about now? We aren't supposed to take on the Alliance, the ZAFT forces, AND that huge thing," Souta said.

"They're still dealing with the nukes. It's still the Alliance carrying the nukes. I don't know how they're doing that. But the once that thing fires, the Earth will be gone. Everything in its path will be demolished. Dejavu right?"

"I don't think that's dejavu for us, perhaps for the others though," he said. Shauna just shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. Now that the Alliance is here, though they're trying to kill us too, but at least we don't have to take on this huge ZAFT force."

"Shauna! Look into the distance!"

Shauna turned around and sure enough, there was another ship, followed by a whole fleet of other ships.

"Who are they? More enemies we have to deal with?"

**Minerva**

The battle raged onwards as Yzak commanded his ship. He took a look to see how his best friend and fiancée were doing. However, off to the distance, he noticed another large army.

"It's about time Attha," Yzak said out loud. "Aya, inform the rest of them that the Kusanagi and the Orb forces are on their way."

"Yes sir," she said as she contacted the Archangel and the Eternal, letting them know that additional help was on the way.

**Rage, Strangler, and Pursuer**

The three suits were so close to the monstrous machine, yet in the way, came another wave of ZAFT forces.

"How many of them are there? Holy crap, this is crazy. They're killing so many innocent people!" Vincent yelled.

"You never know, they might've wanted to be enlisted in the army," Jeffrey said matter-of-factly.

"Why would anybody do such a stupid thing?" Vincent said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's the coordinators we're talking about," Vanessa joked.

The three suits, standing in front of what seemed like another hundred suits, were ready for combat. The first to fly off was Vanessa as she took initiative and took on the first line of mobile suits.

"Crazy lady!" Vincent screamed as he followed right behind her. "Don't you dare fly off like that again, you wanna get yourself killed?"

"She's an excellent pilot Vince, don't worry about her," Jeffrey sighed. He flew off in another direction to help lessen the line of mobile suits. So close, yet so far. Just then he noticed a signal going off in his cockpit as he looked and saw another army of ships.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me! Who the hell are they?" Vincent cried out from his suit.

'_Well looks like he got the signal too,'_ Jeffrey said. "Just focus on what's in front of us. If they're our enemies, we still have our allies." Just then, there was a broadcast as a female girl's voice came through everybody's speakers.

"_This is Cagalli Yula Attha, Representative of the Orb nation. We are here not to help the Alliance, nor are we here to help the PLANTS with their plan. We are here to try and stop this useless war – destroy that machine that is threatening Earth and the nukes that are threatening the PLANTS. We are here to warn you that we will not hold back if anybody decides to shoot at us. We will fight back."_

_

* * *

_

**Space – Near the PLANTS**

**Hope vs. Lightning**

Lacus thought it was over, that she will be joining Kira very soon. She didn't have enough reflexes to dodge the attack the Lightning is coming at her with. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for what's to come. After a few seconds however, she still did not feel a thing. She opened her eyes and right in front of her, its back facing her, was the Strike Freedom itself. She could not believe her eyes. _'Am I dead already?'_ she thought, confused. She looked on her screen and sure enough, the signal of the Strike Freedom was there.

"Kira!" she cried.

"_Lacus, are you all right? Don't scare me like that!"_ he said as his saber was in a match of strength with the Lightning.

"I thought… but –"

"_Leave this place, let me take on the Lightning. Stay close to Athrun,"_ Kira said. She was so glad to hear his voice again. She smiled, nodded, and headed towards the Infinite Justice, in pursuit of the large nukes.

**Lightning vs. Strike Freedom**

"You've lying right? I thought you died in that explosion!" Michael yelled in frustration. "I was this close to killing the famous Lacus Clyne and you just had to butt in. Do you know how much satisfaction I would've felt?"

"Don't you dare talk about Lacus like that," Kira just said coldly. His eyes were already that of a dilated amethyst colour.

- Flashback -

_Kira flew the Strike Freedom towards the ship and mobile suits carrying the huge nukes. He used his meteor and shot the ship and mobile suits, destroying them in an instant. The nukes blew up but Kira went far enough just in time. However, he still felt the impact of the strong explosion. His controls were going crazy, and his signal was down. He was trying to contact the Eternal or anybody else to let them know he was safe, but nothing was working right. _

'_Damn it,' he thought as he made a fist and slammed his controls. Everything was still going haywire and he didn't want to hold the controls in case of electrifying himself. He sat back and closed his eyes for a bit, hoping that everything would subside – that a miracle would happen. This smoke was not going to clear in an instant and nobody would be able to come into this mess. He sighed and thought about the pink-haired princess, his princess. He smiled at her beautiful smile. He then remembered his promise to her as he quickly opened his eyes and forced himself to get ahold of his controls._

_Sure enough, he succeeded and brought the machine out of the mass of smoke. He couldn't hold onto his controls for long as it started to really hurt. He yelled in frustration and once again slammed his fist on the controls. All of a sudden, everything was back to normal – he got his signal and he was able to move his controls. He smiled and he was just about to contact the Eternal when he noticed a pink mobile suit not too far off, with the Lightning a few meters away from her, saber at hand and pointed at her cockpit._

"_Lacus!" he yelled as he turned into seed mode and went full speed towards the two mobile suits. He pulled out his saber when he was close enough and just when the Lightning's saber was a few inches away from the cockpit, Kira interfered and used all his might to bring up the Lightning's saber into a match of strength._

"Kira!"_ he heard Lacus cry through his speakers._

- End Flashback -

Their match of strength broke off as Kira went straight to the Lightning's cockpit. He wasn't thinking much, just wanted to kill the guy who almost killed Lacus. It was going against his principles but he couldn't help it. The Lightning, however, dodged that with ease as he flew backwards.

"Come on, the Ultimate Coordinator should not fight like this," Michael seethed through his teeth. Kira ignored the comment as he flew towards the cockpit again. This time, Michael flew up and took out his rifle and began shooting at him. Kira dodged each beam as he, too, took out his rifle. The two dodged each attacks and the fight seemed to be going nowhere until Kira used his left hand and took out his saber and as he was dodging each beam, his saber went straight for the cockpit, while his rifle was aiming right at him.

'_What the hell…'_ Michael thought as he dodged each beam, watching the Strike Freedom coming at him with the saber in his left hand.

Moments before the saber would've went into the cockpit, Kira's machine went off as he detected another beam coming at him from the opposite side. He quickly dodged it and turned around. There, standing not too far from him, was the Darkness' rifle pointed at him.

"Commander!" Michael said. Robert had saved his life, and he was grateful to him.

"Suzuki, go look for the other ZAFT forces, our job is done here. The Eternal has the other nukes taken care of. The Radiator is to go with you," he said without taking his eyes or rifle off the Strike Freedom.

"Sir… but –"

"Don't disobey me!" he yelled. Michael nodded and headed off towards the monstrous machine. Kira turned around and faced the Darkness.

**Darkness vs. Strike Freedom**

"So it's just you and me, Yamato," Robert said coldly. Kira's spine shivered as he heard the voice. He didn't think anybody could ever be that cold, but he was proven wrong.

"It's a shame, I thought Michael had that Clyne for good. I thought she would be gone for good. But you showed up from nowhere. No matter, I would like to kill you myself anyway. Me, defeat the great Ultimate Coordinator, that would be the best," Robert smirked.

"It's too bad you didn't get what you wished for. Because Lacus will never disappear, not while I'm here, not while everybody who's supporting her is alive. She is well-protected by everybody around her," Kira countered. Robert just laughed, evilly.

"Are you sure about that? How come nobody came to her aid when she was in combat with the Lightning? She was almost killed. If she was well-protected, she wouldn't be 'almost killed', now would she?"

"Shut up," Kira yelled. He put his rifle away and started for the Darkness.

'_Yes Kira Yamato, last time you were lucky, this time, I will be the one who will guarantee a win. I will be the one who will finally get to destroy the Ultimate Coordinator,'_ Robert thought.

**Eternal**

"Sir, the Strike Freedom's signal is back! Kira's back!" Maya said happily. Martin smiled.

"Inform Captain Waltfeld," he said. Maya nodded as she contacted the Murusame and informed him on the great news.

"_Thank goodness, that kid is still alive,"_ Andrew said on the visual. _"Does Lacus know?"_

"Yes sir, she knows," Maya said. "The Strike Freedom is near the Hope… wait… Lacus was engaging with the Lightning this whole time sir!"

"_What?"_

**Murusame**

As Andrew got the news, he was shocked as he turned around and watched as the Strike Freedom stopped the kill. He noticed the Hope then coming towards him. He quickly flew off to Lacus' direction and stayed by her side.

"What the hell happened? How did I miss you?" Andrew said, dumbfounded.

"_Don't worry, Mr. Waltfeld, I'm okay, and Kira's back,"_ she smiled. _"Let's quickly destroy this thing once and for all."_

"Right," Andrew said. However, what came next was a shock. The ship and mobile suits deployed the large nukes and flew off and not too far behind them was another ship with mobile suits and even larger nukes.

"_Lacus! Andrew!"_ Athrun was heard through the speakers.

"Yeah kid, we saw," he said, shocked. _'There are bigger ones? What the hell is going on?'_ he thought to himself.

"Be careful everyone, there are bigger ones. Athrun, destroy these nukes first. Lacus, the Eternal and I will head towards the bigger ones. If they are destroyed any closer to the PLANTS, we can't guarantee the safety of the PLANTS. It's not safe here."

* * *

**Space – Monstrous Machine**

**Blaster and Fortress**

The two were fighting off ZAFT forces and were doing extremely well. It turns out that the ZAFT forces recruited untrained soldiers into the battlefield. Souta shook his head in disappointment as each ZAFT pilot died.

"Souta, maybe we should adapt to their way of fighting?" Shauna suggested.

"It does seem a lot more decent. And it does not take anymore innocent lives… but it's a harder tactic. We've been fighting and killing…" Souta hesitated.

"It never hurts to try buddy," Shauna said cheerfully. Souta agreed and they decided to change their tactics.

"Souta…" Shauna said all of a sudden. "I see the Lightning…"

"What?"

Sure enough, the Lightning was flying at top speed towards the battlefield. Behind him was the Radiator. It was weird seeing them in the battlefield, on different sides. Shauna's excited mood suddenly changed into that of a solemn mood.

'_Michael…'_ she thought sadly.

**Lightning**

As he was flying towards the battlefield, the two suits which stood out the most was the Blaster and the Fortress… wait the Fortress?

'_What? Shauna _is_ alive? Souta was right? But… so he didn't want to leave me?'_ Michael was confused. _'What the hell am I doing, this is a battlefield. I have to focus.'_

He contacted the Radiator. "I'm heading towards the battlefield. You guys should head towards the Renaissance now. Get it ready. Commander and Chairwoman wants it fired asap. I'll deal with the battlefield and the annoying ones." He disconnected the link as he flew towards his to ex-comrades.

**All Together**

"I'm going Souta, take care of this," she said as she flew towards the Lightning.

"Wait!" Souta yelled but there was no use. He let her go as he continued on with the other ZAFT pilots.

She took out her saber and the Lightning did likewise. They met in a match of strength for what seemed like forever.

"Michael…" she said through the communication link. She waited for a response but none came. Their match of strength broke off as she headed further back.

'_Her voice…'_ he thought. He shook it off. _'No, I can't feel anything right now…'_ He flew towards her, straight to her cockpit. But he was prepared for her to fly off. And of course, she did.

'Michael! Listen to me," she cried. Michael shook her voice out of his head as he kept on going at her. _'No… this can't be her! She died. I saw it with my own eyes… she… died…'_ he kept thinking to himself.

Shauna didn't want to fight him. She wanted him to listen to her, but he didn't. He kept on fighting as if he didn't know her.

"It's Shauna, it's _me_," she kept trying to get through his head. "I've met Aya, Michael. I've seen her. I've talked to her." She noticed that made him stop. She smiled. _'At least he still thinks of her.'_

"What the hell do you want. Who the hell are you." His voice was ice cold. She has never heard him speak to her like that before. The last time they were on the battlefield together, he was angry at her. This time, he was angry at her, but from a different perspective. He wasn't her friend anymore. He thought of her as an enemy. That saddened her greatly.

"You really don't remember me?"

"Shauna died! She died in front of my eyes! How the hell am I supposed to believe you!" Michael cried. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He had to go against her. She betrayed him. Souta betrayed him. The thought of Souta's betrayal lighted up another flame inside his heart as he looked towards the Blaster. Sure enough, the traitor was there.

"I don't have time for the likes of you, _move_," he said as he pushed Shauna aside and headed towards the Blaster. She turned around quickly and noticed him going towards Souta. She feared for his life. After all, Souta had told her what happened. She figured that something happened on the PLANTS. Probably the commander brainwashed him. Either way, she had to save Souta. She couldn't let him disappear from this world. She quickly pursued the Lightning.

Michael didn't care what was happening around him. He had to destroy the guy who was once his friend. He took out his rifle and aimed it at the Blaster.

Souta saw heat waves coming towards him as he turned around and quickly dodged the attack. The Lightning was coming at immense speed, straight for him. He kept dodging the beams. He noticed the Fortress behind the Lightning.

"Michael! You see it yourself! It's Shauna. It's her voice, it's her _machine_, believe me Michael! I wasn't lying when I said I felt her presence!" Souta pleaded. He didn't want their friendship to end.

"Liar!" Michael yelled. He took out his saber and went straight for his cockpit. However, he quickly changed courses as went around the Blaster. Souta didn't have time to react as the Lightning went right behind Souta. His saber ready, he was about to kill Souta.

"Stop it Michael!" he heard Shauna yell. He paused just millimeters before the saber went into the cockpit. This gave Souta enough time to move away and cut off Michael's right hand. Michael could feel his temperature boiling.

'_He paused_,' she thought. _'That means… he still believes it's me.'_

"Michael, please listen to me. If you believe I'm dead, if you want satisfaction that I'm definitely dead, then destroy me right here, right now. Destroy the _Fortress!_ Finish what you have started. This time, let it be _you,_" she said to him. Michael, at this time, was crying. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Shauna, his best friend, whom, he had to admit, had fallen for, is telling him to kill her. He definitely recognized her voice. He just couldn't accept it.

"Are you out of your mind woman?" Souta yelled. He took this time to cut off the Lightning's left arm. "You're not going to die Shauna! It's not your time yet."

Shauna ignored Souta. "If you want, I can do it myself." She took out her saber, used two hands, and put the tip in front of the cockpit. This made Michael fear for her life.

"I will do it Michael, if this is what it takes to get you back…" she said softly. He sensed the truth in her words. Meanwhile, Souta was going crazy.

"Shauna, if you dare…" he flew towards the Fortress and was about to grab the saber before Shauna flew off to dodge Souta's attempt.

"Michael…" she said. "We're your friends. Don't believe what Robert Johnson said."

At the sound of his name, Michael snapped. He took his right arm and was going to push the saber into the cockpit when Souta grabbed the Lightning's leg and flung it aside.

"So… you _do_ want me dead. You are still angry at me. You don't believe in me anymore," she confirmed. "All right. I'll fulfill your wish. But before I do so, let me tell you something. Michael… you are the world to me. Don't be reckless. Think your decisions through carefully. Don't act based on impulse."

"You've lost it, you've lost it!" Souta cried. He headed towards Shauna.

Behind him, a ZAFT mobile suit fired his rifle and it went through the Blaster's cockpit, right before he got to Shauna.

* * *

**A/N:** So after like a few YEARS (literally) I have finally uploaded a new chapter. I was on my email one day and then I got an email from fanfiction. So I suddenly remembered this fanfiction and started reading the whole again, trying to remember what it was that I have written. I feel bad to stop writing all of a sudden as I have promised to finish this fanfiction. So… after my long-term disappearance from this fanfiction world, I have come back, with my writing a lot stronger than it was a few years ago. So here it is, the next chapter!

So I killed off one of my characters : ( I is very sad. Well anyway, life goes on – a story has to have deaths. Well… a story on war that is hehe.

I'll be trying my best to update until the end of this story. Then perhaps I'll start my other story which I've uploaded on my old account but I can't seem to find anymore so um… here we go. I APOLOGIZE for my disappearance guys, thanks for the support!

**VERY IMPORTANT:**** My previous account has been changed to this one PERMANENTLY. The previous account (sweetmishiee310) only has 2 e's, and this one has 3 e's (sweetmishieeE310) - note the difference. Anyway, the reason to this is becuase I have changed my email but I apparently have forgotten my email and I am still trying to figure it out. Therefore, chapter 28 and up is separated from the other stories. Please note this as this is very important. I hope it answers the question of why I have separated this chapter from the story. If I get my other account back, I will reload the future chapters in the original. So sorry for the trouble, but to read the first part, go to:**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3548805/1/ItsEitherHerorMe**

**Thank you!**

Until next time...


End file.
